Honera
}| | name = Honera | type = Optional PvP | online = May 24, 2005 | location = USA | serversave = 11:00 CET }} Piece of general information * Honera is derived from the latin word "Honor" meaning "Honour". Highest Levels * with level 380 * with level 375 * with level 352 First Achievements * First level 100 on Honera was . * First level 200 on Honera was , He was also the first Dutch level 200 on Tibia. * First level 300 on Honera was . * Owner of first Demon Armor in Honera: . * Owner of first Sword of Valor in Honera: . * Owner of first Stonecutter Axe in Honera: . * The first The Pits of Inferno Quest of Honera has been completed at March 10 2007. Point of Interest * Epic couple of and are living on Honera, a Tibian joke and allusion to the famous Romeo and Juliet of William Shakespeare. Advantages of playing here * Non-Pvp so you cannot be killed directly by other players. * One of the most rapidly decreasing pricing system on Tibia. Disadvantages of playing here * A medium-high chance to encounter a high level botter when trying to hunt. * A high chance to find the largest hypocrite population on any server. * and seem to believe that they own the server, and horribly lure, kill and steal players at any opportunity. * Due to the latest removal of GMs, luring has increased on this server. Rare items in Honera * - Amazon Armor - The owner is . * - Ball Gown - The owner is , who won this rare item from a competition between Tutors. * - CM Token The owner is who won it in the story telling contest. * - Demonwing Axe - It was first looted by , and a few others. Other owner is * - Dracola's Eye - The owner is . * - Earthborn Titan Armor - It was first looted by , , and . The owner is .Later sold to in 12kk. Other owner is Brust Mort * - Epaminondas Doll - The owner is who got it from Portal Tibia Convention 2009. * - Golden Boots - It was first looted by the old main members of team (mainly ). It was later stolen by and sold to . * - Golden Helmet - The owner is . * - Great Axe - It was first looted by , , and a few others, another one was looted by the old main team of guild . The owners are , and . * - Lavos Armor - It was looted by and sold to . * - Morgaroth's Heart - It was looted by 's team, but it was stolen by an unknown player who sold the heart (using a character level 8) to , the current owner. * - Mr. Punish's Handcuffs - The owners are , * - Mythril Axe - The owner is . While leaving , over 100 levels lower than him, to block Ghazbaran, he cowered throughout the battle, only to steal the axe in the end. * - Phoenix Shield - The owner is . * - Ravager's Axe - It was looted by during his The Ancient Tombs Quest service, but it was stolen by a quester, , who was in the party. It was later moved to Menera. * - Runed Sword - The first owners were , , , and . * - Skullcrusher - The owner is Maria Bolacha * - Teddy Bear - The owners are , Cliente da Lanchonete, , , , , , and * - The Plasmother's Remains - The owner is . * - Twin Axe - Looted by and . The owners are , and . * - Unholy Book - The firsts owners were and * - Vampire Doll - The owner is . * - Voltage Armor - The owners are , , and / / . * - Stuffed Toad - The owner is Sly Slayer Bosses * - Orshabaal (Seen:4 | Killed:3), First was blocked by , 2nd and 3rd were blocked by . * - Morgaroth (Seen:1 | Killed:1), It was blocked by and . * - Ghazbaran (Seen:5 | Killed:2), It was blocked by , and . The 5th sighting, and 2nd killing was blocked by . One was blocked by Karimmar Chael, but he failed. In the next day he killed himself from the level 214 to the level 40. * - Ferumbras (Seen:2 | Killed:0) External Links * The Who Is Online? statistics for Honera can be found here. * The Highscores page can be found here. * The Guilds page can be found here. * The world Honera has created it's own Wiki, here.